


Now What?

by BetsOnBetty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsOnBetty/pseuds/BetsOnBetty
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir get hit by an akuma attack that sends them 12 years into the future. What discoveries will they make about their future selfs? Future AU. Complete fluff. Does contain spoilers of season 2 and extra information given out by ZAG.





	1. The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a couple of years and my first on posting on here. This is also the SHORTEST chapter so don't freak out the other chapters are longer. I hope you enjoy!

Adrien opened his eyes to a blinding light. The sun. When had he fallen asleep? The last thing he remembered was getting hit by Hour Glass's attack. He looked around the location he currently found himself in. He noticed things weren't looking as clearly as they should be. The nightstand next to him caught his attention, or more to say, what was sitting on top. Slipping on what he assumed were his glasses he began assessing the room. The walls were cream colored while all the decorations were white and gold. The drapes as well as the sheets were a combination of light blues and powder pink. Finally, all the furniture is mahogany including their massive canopy bed. He quickly realized he had never seen this room before in his entire life. He hadn't even realized the woman that laid in bed with him. There were light grumbling noises coming from beside him. He stiffened, and his heart began to race as the realization he was not alone settled. He had no clue what he would say let alone how to react. It had become clear to him that he was more than likely experiencing the effects of the akuma attack. That fifteen-year-old just couldn't wait to grow up. He quickly looked at his right hand and felt some comfort to see his ring still there. "No mom, five more minutes," the woman next to him began to wake up as she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. That voice sounded familiar, however, Adrien couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt her slightly move, stiffen, and bolt straight up. Adrien decided it was time to see who that voice belong to. Turning to get a better look at her, he realized she was turned around. He was surprised to be slightly disappointed in the fact that he couldn't see her face. The woman had blue hair in a bob cut. She was searched her earlobes and quickly relaxed a bit. Could it be his lady? He thought as he had searched his hand the moment he realized what was happening. Had she been hit too?

Small relief washed over Marinette as she felt her Miraculous were still in place. However, it was short lived. Her heart began to race at a dangerous speed, she clenched her hand above her chest as the burning pain began, and her throat closing made it difficult to breathe let alone concentrate. She felt the familiar stinging in her eyes knowing water would soon be flowing at any minute. 'This is no time for a panic attack, okay Marinette breathe in and out in a controlled fashion', Marinette's nails dug deeper into her palms. Unknown to her, the man next to her was worried unsure of what to do. She began to wheeze and shake as the tears fell down her face. He couldn't just watch any longer undecided on what to do. He let his body move without thinking, the man wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. "Use my breaths as a guide, try to match with my own, just breathe with me," Marinette was unsure who the man was, but she was not about to fight someone attempting to help her. Previously, the man was dying to know who the person was, but not once did bother to see her face as he held her. All that mattered to him at the moment was her safety and security.

After a half hour, Marinette's breathing and her heart finally stabilized. "Thank you," barely a whisper came out as her throat was dry and sore.

The arms wrapped around her tighter. "There is no need to thank me I will always be there for you my bugaboo," the man replied with ease.

"Chaton!" excitement was clear in her voice and knowing her kitty was with her brought in a new wave of emotions she could not explain. Marinette quickly moved away forgetting that in doing so their identities would be revealed. She looked up to meet the eyes she saw every day, "Wait… Adrien!" blood rushed to her face as she realized the boy, well now man, she loved was the one who had helped her through her attack.

A wide grin similar to those of a child on Christmas spread across Adrien's face, "Marinette!".


	2. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited at where the story is going. I don't have a schedule it simply gets up dated as soon as I think its ready and the following chapters don't cause anything that needs to be changed. I currently have a total of 4 1/2 chapters written. They have been updated on the other platforms I use. Therefore, I will update this platform ASAP. Enjoy!

Part 2

"Adrien. We have to find a way back home quickly. We got hit by an akuma attack. Not only do we not know where we are at. We have no clue how many years in the future that akuma sent us," the two superheroes were sitting up on the bed, a topic both Adrien and Marinette were carefully avoiding. Marinette furrowed her brow.

Adrien placed his hand on Marinette's shoulder as she began nibbling on her thumb as she mumbled, "look we will find a way back home. We can take time to think of a plan thoroughly the past will be waiting for us to return," under his hand he felt Marinette begin to relax. Unfortunately, they quickly tensed back up and the color drained from her face. "Mari what's wrong?" She laid back down as she suppressed to keep her insides inside.

As soon as the nausea went away her composure quickly returned, "Ignore that, just slightly nauseated. So, glasses, and you cut your hair?" she had known him for four years now and had become very good friends. Sure, she still was in love with him, but things got complicated when she started having feelings for Chat Noir.

Adrien's shoulders shrugged slightly as he let out a small laugh, "shocked me a little when I opened my eyes and couldn't quite see right. As for the hair I hadn't noticed until just now that you pointed it out." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He stood up to see himself in the mirror.

"Well it suits you," Marinette gave a reassuring smile and stood behind him at the mirror. As he turned around to flash her a very Chat smile, but his face flushed with color and he smiled as he looked away. She moved closer to the floor length mirror putting Adrien behind her to fully see herself. Her black nightgown hung perfectly around her body as it went down to her mid-thigh. She quickly saw what made Adrien blush, for it had been covered by the sheets and then by Adrien earlier. Embroidered towards the bottom in Chat Noir green was a cat paw print followed by a stitched heart and the words Agreste following in small font. "Looks like it's one of your father's designs," Marinette felt slight disappointment tugging at her. She knew she would have loved to be the one to design this, for she has always made her own clothes.

"My father's company never put Agreste on any clothing item. It was always only Gabriel or the geometric butterfly symbol," Adrien began to turn her, "plus I recognize this signature anywhere." On the top back part of the night gown there was a more intricate embroidery and she knew what it would reveal if she were to turn it upside down.

Marinette couldn't believe her eyes as she began squealing, she was a child again. She turned to Adrien. Her eyes sparkled. Unlike Adrien, she hadn't actually looked around the room. She began exploring her mouth forming a little O in amazement. Adrien couldn't help to notice Marinette being a humming bird exploring a new patch of flowers. His eyes quickly fell to what she held in her hands. It was a picture frame of them. Marinette wore a white dress with a sweetheart neckline and lace sleeves. Adrien was in a classic tuxedo. "Adrien," Marinette looked at him, her expression soft, "I think we are married. Oh! And it's dated. This is happening in six years. Well six years after our time not now time?" Marinette face scrunched as she tried to figure out how to say it will happen six years after they get back to their time. "So, we are were eighteen when we fought Hour Glass. Therefore, we get married when we are twenty-four." Marinette returned the picture frame on the vanity, "Ok, so we have been sent more than six years in the future. Question is how many years?" Marinette continued unrealizing all the blonde man's blood had rushed to his face and ears.

There were three doors in the room. Marinette opened the closest to her and she felt her jaw drop. The closet was almost the same size of the room. Half of it with women's clothing and the other half men's clothing. Marinette ran in leaving Adrien behind. Adrien was curious to see how his older self dressed. "You are amazing, my lady!" Adrien couldn't believe his eyes all had the same embroidery.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by something black zooming by her straight to Adrien. "Help me Adrien! The demons! They are after me!" The kwami was shaking which drew concern to Adrien. Soon after the three of them walked back to the room and heard the door open. Running in came a little girl and a little boy both no older than five. The little girl had sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair that cascaded in ringlets. The boy was almost the complete opposite to the girl. He had straight blue hair with green eyes. A familiar red Kwami floated above the two.

"Plagggg! No fair you always cheat by coming to mommy and daddy," the little girl spoke first crossing her arms and pouting. She and the boy then ran to hug Marinette and Adrien. Both looked at each other and flushed in realization that they were parents.

"Plagg, we agreed no running to Adrien or Marinette if you played with Emma and Louis," Tikki lectured the other kwami.

"I made no promises, sweet peach," Plagg winked at Tikki as she rolled her eyes to the nickname.

Both Adrien and Marinette were not prepared for this situation. However, they did know that for the sake of the children they had to pretend as if everything was normal. "Plagg," Adrien's tone seemed as if he has used it before, "play nice. No more cheating by coming to us." The kwami feigned betrayal. The room then was filled with giggles and laughter from the children as they ran out. However, both kwamis stayed behind.

"Today is the day huh?" Tikki spoke first in a knowing tone. Marinette and Adrien could only assume their kwamis knew about their predicament.

Marinette ran to hug her little kwami, "Tikki I was so worried when I woke up. I have so many questions. Did you know Adrien was Chat? Are we parents? Are those our kids? Of course, they are our kids, what am I asking. What year is it? How long-," Adrien watched Marinette's frantic movement as she spoke with her kwami only to be cut off.

"Marinette, it is ok we will explain everything. First thing is first we have to get the crew over here. They also knew this was going to happen," Tikki flew to the vanity and came back with a cell phone. Marinette and Adrien shared a confused look. Plagg had retrieved Adrien's phone and handed it to Adrien. "Send a text to Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee," the little red kwami instructed.

"One small problem Tikki," Marinette looked nervous as she spoke, "I only know the identity of Rena."

Adrien let out a small chuckle, "don't worry about Carapace. I know who he is." Marinette blinked in surprised. "You can't be all that surprised, Buginette," Adrien winked at her as she flushed at the new nickname, "who did you think gave him the turtle miraculous? That only leaves Queen Bee. You should ask Rena if she could bring her or something."

Both got to typing, quickly explaining what was going on. Marinette pressed send. There was the smell of food coming from the open door. Marinette was delighted by the smell but was quickly overcome by nausea again. There was no holding it back this time. "Mari!" Adrien called out as she ran holding a hand to her mouth and another on her stomach to what she hoped was a restroom.

The door swung open. She didn't look around their elegant restroom. She felt one of Adrien's hand on her back and the other helping her hold her hair out of the way as she threw up. Tikki's voice was embarrassed as she spoke, "I should have probably mentioned this earlier, but you, well adult you, are currently pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it is right now we might be half way. There will be new characters I create to fit more in to what I have planned. This chapter will be an example of that. That being said there will be some parts that may be unclear. This is mainly because these characters don't know what is going on, therefore they believe they are speaking to the older Marinette and Adrien instead of their eighteen year old selves. I tried to be descriptive to aid this problem. If there is anything you are unclear of feel free to ask me and I will respond in the next chapter because you never know if someone else was also unclear.

Part 3

Marinette moved on to trying on dresses. She was glad she had done her hair and makeup first. Not finding pants that fit comfortably had made her very frustrated. Finally, she found a dress that was perfect. Pregnant. Marinette felt a flutter inside her and she felt her cheeks warm up. She would be lying if she said all the new knowledge she gained in the past hour hasn't been overwhelming. Adrien had not been shy of hiding his excitement. Marinette peaked into the room to stare at Adrien as he spoke with Carapace. Adrien spotted her and flashed her a quick smile and she ducked back into the closet.

Adrien got off the phone and walked into the closet as Marinette finished up getting ready. He leaned on the wall behind Marinette touching the wedding band that adorned his left hand. They had found them on the nightstands besides their bed. It only felt appropriate to wear them in case of anything, "Carapace said Rena, Bee, and he will be here in half an hour. They also know what is going on. Tikki was right. Our future selves had warned them about this. Although, next time let's remember the date. He also said they wanted to see our expressions of when we see their identities, especially since they find out our identities when we get back, but we knew theirs already. Tikki and Plagg are currently making sure the kids don't get into too much trouble," Marinette was finished and was looking at herself in the mirror making sure everything was in place. Adrien moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. Startling Marinette as her face flushed. He rested his head on hers, "Twelve years huh. This is our future in twelve years. You know it doesn't surprised me you are ladybug. I fell in love with both ladybug and Marinette. All this time I felt bad about falling in love with two different people," Marinette couldn't believe her ears. She turned around to face him.

Adrien's eyes were as bright as the sun as he smiled. He radiated. His face turned pink as he realized he admitted to being in love with Marinette. "I know how you feel. Remember the night we fought Glaciator. I told Chat there was a boy," Marinette cheeks turned pink, "I was talking about you. Who knew you were one in the same?" a small laugh left her lips. "But, things got complicated because I started to have feelings for Chat. I have always loved you Adrien, Kitty." She lightly tapped his nose. The two began laughing at their ridiculous problem.

Adrien had gone quiet and was looking intensely at Marinette. He pressed his forehead against Marinette's. She felt his hand cup her cheek. He took a deep breath and before she had time to process what was happening, she felt Adrien's lips meet her own. Shock at first, she closed her eyes. Her hands moved to his neck as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss engulfed her. Her heart fluttered as they stayed like that for a few seconds. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that," Adrien broke away first. "We have to get the kids ready before our friends get here," Adrien placed a kiss on the top of her head. "We also have the rest of the house to explore," a mischievous undertone could be heard when he spoke.

Nothing could have prepared them for what the rest of the house looked like. The room shared by the two was on the second floor. There was a dual staircase to the right of them and a couple more doors around. Modern Victorian furniture, marble flooring, and the color scheme was similar to the bedroom, but whiter. A chandelier hung from the center of the floor. A woman in a suit began ascending the staircase. Her red hair was neat in to a bun and her chocolate brown eyes were glued to a tablet on her hands, "Oh good, you are awake and ready Mrs. And Mr. Agreste. That is a first usually you two are never get up on your own before nine let alone eight. For today's agenda, Mrs. Agreste you have three meetings. The first meeting is at ten with your textiles personnel. After him, you have a meeting with your designers at noon. Finally, your last meeting is at sixteen hundred with finances. All in preparation of your fall line. As for Mr. Agreste, you have a meeting at eleven with the board of directors. Mr. Dubois has been in a grouchy mood so be warned. You also have a meeting with Emma and Louis' new tutor at fifteen hundred. Finally, the both of you have dinner reservations at Le Mistral. Happy anniversary you two," the woman stared back up with a smile. It had definitely been a good idea to wear their wedding bands, they thought to themselves.

Marinette's eyes told Adrien to play along as she spoke first, "I had completely forgotten about those meetings today," fake innocence in her tone and facial expression, "Keep the dinner reservations, but is there any way to reschedule all the meetings including Adrien's? We invited over some friends and promised the kids we would take them out last night." Adrien wore the same smile he used on Nathalie when he would ask her to make changes to his schedule.

The woman pushed her glasses up, "I will see what I can do, but be warned next week won't be fun for either of you." She then looked at Adrien who was still smiling, "six years later and you still try to use that same smile you used to use on my older sister," she let out a small laugh, "you will never learn will you?" There was a loud crashing noise coming from first floor causing the three of them to jump. The woman put her hand on her face and sighed, "I will assess the damage the twins caused this time." The woman made her way downstairs as the kids ran up.

The two kids ran up to their parents still in their pajamas. Immediately, the two kids pointed at each other, "it was him" "it was her," they said at the same time. Adrien and Marinette gave them a stern look. "Ok it was both of us," once again in unison the kids looked down to their feet.

Adrien squatted to get on eye level of the two and gave the twins a small lecture on honesty. Marinette couldn't stop looking at him with a loving gaze. "Blegh, I hate it when you stare at him like that," Marinette hadn't noticed the two kwamis had returned along with the kids.

Tikki shoved him lightly, "Plagg you are so rude." Once Adrien was done, they knew they had to dress the kids quickly. Marinette pointing at the kids when they weren't looking mouthed the word rooms to Tikki. Tikki nodded her head and pointed at the two doors on the other side of the staircase. Marinette and Adrien split up to tackle dressing the kids quickly. Both learned that quickly was a whole different meaning when it came to toddlers.

Soon enough a voice came through the intercom near the door. "Ma'am you have visitors. They will be waiting in your office," the man said as Marinette struggled to keep Emma still as she put her hair in pigtails. She ran to the touch screen and pressed the button to reply that she would be down in a second.

Adrien walked in carrying Louis as Marinette put the last bits of Emma's hair into the pigtail. As soon as she finished Emma ran to out and Adrien put Louis down and he followed her. "I never thought putting a toddler into clothing would be such a challenge," Adrien put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Tell me about it," Marinette sat down where Emma had been sitting previously. Adrien walked over to grab her hand and kiss her head. He helped her back up and they made their way down stairs. Plagg and Tikki had both hid on their respective holders. If it wasn't for their kwamis, Marinette and Adrien were sure they would get lost in their massive house. Outside the office sat their assistant typing away surely rescheduling all the meetings. They both felt bad of the short notice, but it is an emergency.

Adrien and Marinette's stomach growled as they were about to enter. "Amanda, would you mind sending breakfast in here?" Adrien asked a bit shy. Marinette was a little confused on how he knew her name, but then remembered she is Nathalie's little sister. She was certain he had met her in his younger years with Nathalie.

Without looking up from her screen, Amanda replied, "already ahead of you. The chef also made enough for your friends. Emma and Louis are currently eating with Camille. She arrived a little late today. She is lucky you two actually woke up early." The two thanked her and made their way in to the office.

The room was larger than their bed room. It was clear to see what side belong to who. Adrien's side had book shelves lining the walls and a desk faced Marinette's side. The desk had a multi-screen computer was filled with papers and books everywhere. On the other hand, Marinette's side had designs adorning the walls. A few mannequins and fabrics were aligned to the sides of her sewing machine. On her desk, she had a similar multi-screen computer of Adrien's with a tablet set in the middle. However, they didn't pay attention to either one of them. Their eyes were glued to the table between the two desks. Nino, Alya, Chloe, and their respective kwamis stood there laughing at the expression their friends wore. Nino high fived the two girls, "YES! This was so worth the wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little short because I had to split it it is also the latest out. I am currently working on part 5 right now. Also, I wanted this entire story to be fluff, but had I done that there would have been too many problems story wise and inconsistencies. What happens on this part is important for the future and I felt like I wasn't making it justice by having a simple flashback. Therefore, I ended up making an entire chapter about the past, but no worries the next chapter takes off from the end of part 3 and will go more into the finer details of a couple of things that happen in this chapter. Alrighty then, Enjoy!

Past

"Oh, come on Alya," Marinette rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her Frappuccino, "Chat Noir is definitely on par with Ladybug. You always held her higher, but Chat Noir is just as important." It was a beautiful day out, the bakery had set up tables and chairs outside for people to enjoy the day. The two friends had decided on sitting outside of the bakery. Marinette had grown over the years to get annoyed when Chat was placed below her. "Without her partner she would definitely run into trouble."

"I know, I just wanted to see what you would say," Alya wiggled her eyebrows and bit down on her straw as Marinette turned pink. She had known for a while that Marinette and Chat Noir were very close. One night as she was walking past the bakery, she saw the two talking on Marinette's balcony. She proceeded to watch from afar and she noticed Chat visited Mari almost every night. While she was Rena Rouge, Chat Noir always spoke highly of Marinette.

There was a loud crash that caught the attention of the girls. All Parisians are asked to remain calm and seek shelter. An akuma has appeared, Chat Noir and Carapace are already at the scene. The street speakers had been installed about a year after Hawkmoth akumatized Ivan. Alya took out her phone and showed it to Marinette. Marinette knew she wasn't going to go record, but it always gave her an easy escape to transform. She watched her disappear into the distance.

Queen Bee was the last to arrive to the building roof top they were currently on. "Chat, you and Carapace were here first did you happen to see where the akuma is hiding," Ladybug had pulled Chat off to the side.

Chat shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest, "I was doing a pho-er," Chat quickly glanced away and looked at Ladybug, "I was near the area when I heard screaming. Carapace got here soon after. The only thing we found out is that she can time skip which throws off anything we try."

Ladybug tapped her chin as she brainstormed, "we'll just keep attacking maybe she will reveal the location of the akuma." Ladybug ran to help her other friends as Chat noir followed suit.

The team kept attacking, yet they hadn't been able to find the akuma. Chat and Ladybug tried attacking, but Hour Glass was faster. Chat was able to land without harm. Ladybug, on the other hand, took a hard blow. She felt the wind get knocked out of her. Hour Glass hovered over her and her ring began to glow. There, Chat thought, but Ladybug had yet to get up. "LB look out! The ring! Crap," Chat used his staff to get to Ladybug faster. He managed to cover her, but he felt a stinging sensation on his back. Carapace, Rena, and Bee felt their hearts sink to the bottom. Ladybug, however, felt her heart get ripped out of her chest and throat suffocate her. Chat had faded out of existence in her arms. Carapace stared in disbelief of what had just occurred in front of him. After Adrien, Chat was like a brother to him. He let one of his best friends get attacked. He was supposed to have shielded Ladybug not him. He could have stopped it but was too busy catching Rena. He took a step back and looked at the heroines. Ladybug, Rena, and Bee began attacking relentlessly. Tears streamed down Ladybug's face. Her partner, the one who believed in her from the very beginning, the one who would hold her after an exhausting fight, the one who she had learned to love, Chat was gone.

Ladybug's attacks were becoming more and more reckless with each hit she missed. Rena was the first to notice, for she had been fighting along her side the longest between Carapace and Queen Bee. Ladybug's constant attacking did delay the akuma's attack. Rena and Queen Bee fell back to where Carapace was still standing attempting to move. "Ladybug is getting dangerous. We have to stop her. She is going to get hurt," that snapped Carapace out. He was not going to lose another one of his friends. Hour Glass kicked, and it connected with Ladybug putting some distance between the two. Queen Bee used the opportunity to throw her trompo to create a blinding light. Carapace went in to pull Ladybug out, while Rena created an illusion of Ladybug.

The group didn't have much time. It would take maybe thirty seconds, if they were lucky, for Hour Glass to realize the Ladybug she is fighting is a fake. The group had barely gotten four buildings over before Hour Glass noticed the fake Ladybug. Within a second, she had reached them. Her time jumping had definitely been their biggest problem. Rena hadn't noticed her behind them. Hour Glass managed to trip Rena. Rena fell against a wall as Hour Glass got ready to attack. Carapace's breathing hitched. He reached Rena in time to protect her. However, Hour Glass's attack never came towards Rena. Instead she took quick aim towards Queen Bee. "Bee!", a flash of red appeared before Queen Bee. Ladybug fell. Queen Bee was taken aback by her sacrifice, her knees got weak and completely gave out beneath her. Carapace felt Rena tense up and shake her head. He was the one this time pulling them out of what had just happened. Hour Glass fell to the floor in pain. Hawkmoth now had lost the two most important miraculous. This gives them the exact opening they needed to get out to safety.

The three superheroes separated into alley ways as they wait to for the transformation to fall. Chloe fell on the floor, rooted in place. Pollen snuggled closer to Chloe in an attempt comfort her. Alya remained against the wall, clutching her miraculous in her hand as the tears fell silently. Trixx sat on Alya's shoulder unsure on what to say. Nino felt crack as his knuckles connect to the brick wall. Wayzz for once allowed the teen to vent his frustration without a word. There had to be something the three of them could do. Nino's eyes opened wide and he opened the app on his phone the team communicates on. Master Fu's in ten. He hit send if anyone knew what to do it was Master Fu.

The trio arrived at the guardian's home. "Master Fu, we need your help," Rena approached him with Carapace and Queen Bee following behind.

"I know," Tikki and Plagg came from behind the guardian. The three pairs of eyes widen. "I wasn't sure what had happened when the two miraculous appeared back in the box. Tikki and Plagg said you were fighting a time forwarding akuma. Is this correct?" Master Fu began pacing back and forth stroking his goatee. He then quickly turned to Carapace. "I have only heard of this happening, but I believe the two of them might have been sent to the future. That is why Plagg and Tikki returned to the box," Master Fu then snapped his fingers, "I got it. Rena, Bee, go home and rest, we have this under control. Carapace, please stay here. I need to talk with you and will need your help."

Rena and Bee were about to protest but Carapace eyebrows furrowed in confusion and spoke, "Master Fu, wouldn't more people be better?"

Given the circumstances Nino thought Master Fu would agree instead he shook his head. Master Fu put his hands behind his back and looked up to the trio. "The information I am about to pass along to Carapace is information only guardians, or studying guardians per say, can know."


	5. We are what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of new characters are introduced in this chapter, but do not think to hard on them. Most of them are just background information. I also now know this story is going to be eight parts long. So we are almost there. This chapter also has a lot of dialog to move the story forward, but overall I hope you enjoy!

Part 5

Future

Marinette and Adrien stared in awe. "I agree, definitely worth the wait. Your faces looked utterly ridiculous," Chloe's mouth rose to a smirk. Their friends hadn't changed much. Yes, they looked older and had different styles. Nino had a five a clock shadow and wore his hair a tab bit longer. He was wearing a navy shirt with a forest green and gray jacket. Alya still had long hair with an orange headband. She wore a beige button-down blouse with white ripped jeans. Chloe wore her hair down, partly pulled back with her miraculous, and more natural makeup. She had on a black jumper with a white cardigan. At the end of the day, they can spot them a mile away. "But I am glad to see you were actually ok this entire time. Meanwhile, I'm pretty sure past us are freaking out."

Nino looked at the small but noticeable scar on his hand, "yeah, no kidding. You two really scared us you have no clue. In retrospect, knowing what we do now, it was silly."

Alya rushed to hug Marinette, "To be fair, you two literally just vanished in front of us." She then proceeded to smack Marinette's arm.

Marinette stared wide eyed at her best friend, "Um…OW! What was that for?!" Marinette stared rubbing her arm.

Alya eyed her down, "that is for being extremely stupid and reckless." She smacked her other arm. Marinette let out another yelp, "and that is for making Chat's sacrifice be in vain." Both Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks, "wait, what is the last thing you guys remember?"

Adrien's face scrunched as he attempted to remember, "I know we were fighting Hour Glass and…" Adrien snap his fingers, "Ladybug had just finished talking with me. What about you, Buginette?"

Marinette went still, and her throat went dry, "you disappeared in my arms Adrien," she said barely a whisper. "We tried to attack her from both sides, but she had the upper hand. You protected me. I failed you. That's the last thing I remember," Marinette took a shaky deep breath as tears threaten to start spilling.

Adrien immediately grabbed Marinette and smiled warmly as he held her close to him. "You could never fail me Princess," Adrien kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes of Adrien holding Marinette, Chloe spoke up. "Well since you don't remember I'll refresh your memory and say something I have been waiting all these years to say. You are an idiot. I was supposed to be sent to the future not you. However, the fact that anyone would sacrifice themselves for me was eye opening. After that I swore to be nicer, I spoke with Pollen that I would even try befriending you. Even though we weren't enemies anymore, we weren't friends. Can you imagine my shock when I found out you were ladybug?"

Laughter erupted from everyone in the room. Everyone made their way to sit down to eat. The five kwamis left the room to find foods they prefer. There was a spread of croissants and different fruits all on the table for everyone. Everyone grabbed a share of the food. Adrien was reaching for the grapes as he spoke,"I knew that the nice Chloe I grew up with was in there somewhere." Adrien then looked at Alya, "Moreover, I should have known Ladybug would pick her best friend to hold the fox miraculous. Then Carapace's overprotectiveness of Rena is now explained," Adrien pointed at the couple. "When did you find out Alya was Rena?"

Nino grew pink and put a hand on his collarbone sheepishly, "we were on a date and an akuma attacked. I accidently saw her de-transform afterwards, but she didn't know I knew until…" Nino looked at Adrien and Marinette, "well… when you get back. You'll see what I mean."

Marinette grabbed the pitcher of orange juice, "speaking of which. How do we get back to our time?" She looked around to see if her friends knew what to say. Both Alya and Chloe looked at each other and shook their heads. Nino held up a finger as he finished swallowing, "that is where I come in. Master Fu gave me a recipe to follow. I brought everything I need," Nino's head moved slightly to the right, "but it won't be ready until tomorrow."

Adrien finished his strawberries and looked at Nino, "I can help you if you need it to speed up the progress."

Nino held up his hand, "it's okay. I have to let it sit for 24 hrs. Plus," Nino smirked, "its my job as a guardian to keep it a secret."

Both Adrien's and Marinette's heads shot up. "Wait, you did it! You passed the trial! When?!" Marinette couldn't stop smiling as she spoke.

Nino smiled back at her, "it happened about four years ago. It was tough considering I had to learn centuries of information in a span of fifteen years. I even have a couple of students under me now. Master Fu who wanted to right his wrongs by having the guardians' numbers grow once more."

Adrien smiled, "how is Master Fu anyways?" Nino, Alya, and Chloe's smile faded. They all became crestfallen. Adrien shifted in his seat uncomfortably while his smile faded, "what's wrong?"

Alya's demeanor turned serious and she took a deep breath, "we can't tell you much about this. We knew the potion will have side effects to where you will forget some stuff. We don't remember what you told us when you returned. However, this we cannot risk. All I am going to say is, if you do remember anything important remember this. Never forget to let him know how much he is appreciated. Spend as much time as possible with him."

Marinette and Adrien assumed the worst and, unbeknown to them, they were correct. The group remained quiet for a moment until little colors zoomed by. "Man was that a close one or what?! I will say this is the closest Alexander has ever been to spotting one of us. You have to admit it was pretty funny watching him explain Pollen to Angie as a yellow rat," Plagg smacked the air in front of him and couldn't stop laughing.

Pollen crossed her arms and turned away from Plagg, ignoring him. "Plagg, it was your fault she was spotted. Luckily it was Alexander that saw her. He might be the boss, but no one ever believes him whenever we are almost spotted. It would be troublesome if more people saw us, then they would have no other option than to believe Alex. Furthermore…" Tikki went on to lecture Plagg for another few minutes as Wayzz nodded in agreement next to her. By the end, Tikki had Plagg slouching, looking bored, and groaning.

Using the opportunity, Marinette changed the subject of the groups previous conversation. "So," Marinette called the attention of everyone. "I have a couple of more questions. Answer at will. Let me start with you guys what do you grow up to be? Did your dreams become reality?"

Alya shook her head, "sorry girl. We can't answer any questions about us. Only you guys. We also don't know where our Adrien and Marinette go. We won't find out until they get back I guess."

Marinette pouted, but understood, "okay then what the hell do Adrien and I do to afford all of this?" Marinette used both hands to point out the house. "I know I'm still making clothes, but a small shop isn't going to produce this much income."

Tikki let out tiny giggles. Alya nearly choked on her coffee. "If you consider a small shop worth a billion euros, then yes it will," she let out a laugh. It had now been Marinette's turn to choke on her juice.

Chloe leaned back in her seat smiling waving her hand, "you have always been so humble Mari. We know you design majority the clothes in this household. I bet you didn't even noticed the clothing I designed in your closet out of excitement. What you don't know is that we are all currently wearing a combo of Abeille, Agreste, and Gabriel clothing."

While Marinette was in shock, Adrien took the opportunity to ask a question of his own. He leaned into the table with his hands and elbows supporting his head. "How many people work in the house, what are their names and roles? I am a little confused after what Plagg said and I'd rather have an idea of who is who."

With a knowing look, Alya turned to Nino. Marinette's curiosity brought her back to earth. Adrien unconsciously intertwined his hand with Marinette's. Nino nodded as he took out his phone, "I have notes on all your staff," he turned to Adrien. "Easier to keep track. Let me start from easiest to hardest. There is your assistant, Amanda, but you knew that. Camille is the twin's nanny," Marinette made a face at the word nanny. However, she quickly realized having her own fashion empire meant she was going to be busy, not to mention all the meetings. "Eric is your chauffeur. Alexander is head of security," Nino continued unphased by Marinette, "beneath him there is Angie, Faye, Claude, Darcy, and Jean. Before you question the security, we know," pointing at everyone in the room, "you're Ladybug and Chat Noir, the rest of Paris does not. Moving on. Liliane and Fleur are the maids. Finally, Suzette and Raoul are the chefs."

Nino looked up to two pairs of wide eyes. "How in the hell…" Adrien's words trailed off.

Everyone in the room began laughing at the poor lost teens. Nino spoke back, "Dude, Mari and Chloe are not the only ones with a company. You took over Gabriel about eight years ago. You two are the power couple of France. Imagine if France found out you were also Ladybug and Chat Noir. Together you two are worth billions. That being said you can see why you would want security for the children."

Chloe and Alya looked at each other. Chloe being the voice of reason, "we should probably stop giving them so much information. Plus, all this shock cannot be good for the baby." Alya nodded in agreement.

Marinette and Adrien mouth's gaped. If Marinette hadn't been sitting she is positive she would have fainted. Adrien knew Gabriel was a prosperous, but never in the billions. That also lead him to ask his next question, "Just one more question. Why did I take over the family company? My father said he was going to wait to hand it over until I was in my late thirties. Sure, I started to learn the ropes the summer prior to starting college, but I don't think," Adrien paused to count the years he worked under his father. "Let's see I started working there at eighteen. Nino said eight years ago, and I am currently thirty. Which means," Adrien mumbled to himself then his eyes widen, "four years! Four years was definitely not the plan. What the hell happened? What Changed?"

Past

Marinette opened her eyes to a very pink and very familiar room. She shot up straight has she took in the fact that she was back in her old room. She grabbed her phone, she still remembered where she used to keep it. "Well shit," she was eighteen again. There was one thing she was sure of she could not be spotted by her friends. Which meant she would have to make it to the Agreste mansion as soon as possible.


	6. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this part took a lot longer than expected to be posted. The main reason being monday classes began again and I have been studying for the GRE which I will be taking on tuesday. That being said next chapter might also be a little later than usual. Hope you enjoy!

Part 6

Adrien saw the time then continued to lay on his bed and looked around his old room. There was so much that had changed since he was last here. Adrien felt the familiar tugging on his chest as nostalgia took over. How he missed his parents. He understood, especially the day the twins came into their life, his father has never been a good parental figure. Hell. He recalled all the times he, not Chat Noir, but him Adrien had gotten stuck in between an akuma attack and ladybug. Style Queen was a perfect example of this. He couldn't understand how his father was ok with such things. If Emma or Louis had been in his shoes he would have died before anything bad happened to them. He wished for his children to meet his parents. If only mom hadn't disappeared. Things would have been different. Adrien used to think that after finding out Hawkmoth was his own father. However, he learned he wouldn't want to ever change it. It made him who he is, and it led him to the love of his life. A soft smile spread across his face. His little family that was soon expanding. He shot up at the realization that his younger self is probably head over heels at the moment. From the little bit of what he remembered, he knew that was exactly what was going on. A small chuckle escaped from his mouth. There was a knock on the door and then opened. "Adrien," Adrien stared at his father as he walked in. It took everything in Adrien to not cry and run to him. After Gabriel fled the country he had not heard from him. "How are your piano lessons coming along? I'd like to hear a couple of pieces," Gorilla moved the couch in the all too familiar position. Lucky for him he has learned to appreciate the piano and really hone his skills. He never pressured Emma or Louis to learn, but Emma loves to sit next him while he plays. Eventually, she expressed how she wanted to learn to be just like her papa.

Adrien stood a little straighter staring at his father. "I think you will be pleased with my advancements," he then sat in front of the piano. Notes in front, he knew the song all too well. One of the clearest memories he has of his time in the future was playing Fur Elise for Marinette and Emma. Memories of his family brought yet another smile to his face. He debated on closing his notes. By now it was muscle memory. He finally went against it, for young Adrien would kill him. He shifted a small bit trying to stall as he figured out how well he should play. Gabriel raised an eyebrow for Adrien to begin. The keys were soft under his fingertips.

By the end, Gabriel was impressed. "Very good, Adrien. I am glad you finally took the piano seriously. Continue practicing, I have business to attend to. I will be back tomorrow morning. Also, don't forget next week you start shadowing me," as Gabriel turned to leave, Adrien hugged him. Too soon the moment was over. He returned on his bed once the coast was clear. His cell phone vibrated next to him. Princess flashed on his screen. Be there soon love you. How naïve had he been in his younger years. Four years calling her princess, one and a half of which he insisted she was just a friend. That was something Mari definitely has always teased him about.

Marinette tied her hair back into her iconic low pigtails. She had thought it over and even if her friends see her as she is going to the Agreste mansion it is ok. Ladybug is missing Marinette is not. Nevertheless, she still didn't want to risk the possibility of exposing anything. She opened the hatch of her room and headed down to the kitchen/living room area. "Oh honey, I thought you were still with Alya. Did she go home already?" her mother's gray eyes looked up at her.

Marinette scratched her head. It had been so long since she had seen her mom look so young without any gray hairs. "Yes, she did," Marinette had an idea at that moment, "that reminds me. Adrien wanted to hangout. I'll be home later," Marinette thought about it more, "can we have game night tonight?"

Marinette really missed game nights with her parents. Ever since she became a mom and fashion designer she hadn't had a proper game night. Game night with her children was still fun, but they had their bed times. It would be nice to have an uninterrupted game. "Oh, that sounds fun. I will tell your father," Sabine made her way to the door that leads downstairs and turned around, "I almost forgot. Ladybug and everyone else have yet to capture the akuma. Please be safe. The fight moved a couple of miles away, but please let me know when you're with Adrien." Sabine then disappeared into the stairs. Marinette grabbed her old purse. She couldn't help to smile at one of her first creations. The purse brought back memories of first making it to carrying Tikki in it for years. There were so many chocolate stains inside from all the cookies it has carried. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of snacks. If she knew his father, she knew there are zero to no snacks in that household.

The Agreste Mansion was not too far from the bakery. She just had to make it there quickly. Luckily, she did. She pressed the familiar button and the camera came out. Nathalie's voice came through, "good afternoon Marinette, I will let Adrien know you are here. Feel free to come in," the gates opened in front of her. She knew her husband would rush to meet her.

Sure enough, she didn't even touch the door by the time Adrien opened it. Putting an arm around her waist and his other hand cupping her face, he pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled away he surprised her with a rose. "Every Princess should have a rose. My princess in particular deserves the world and more. My beautiful sublime exquis-."

Marinette gave him sultry look and interrupted him. "Ever the romantic, Chaton," she tapped her finger on his nose and winked. Adrien pulled her closer and a soft giggle escaped Marinette. "It has been a while since you called me Princess," she gave a smile that reached her eyes.

Adrien kissed the top of her head. "Only because we have another princess among us and you're my Queen, but right now you are princess," Marinette kissed Adrien with a little too much excitement. Had he not been expecting it, they would have fallen as they had so many times before. "Let's get inside," Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and immediately intertwined fingers.

Once in Adrien's room, he ran got on couch making a motion to Marinette to follow. Marinette laid on Adrien as he wrapped an arm around her, "Adrien, I'm worried. Our younger selves are in charge of our lives right now. What if something bad happens?"

Adrien held on to her tighter, "we may not remember everything that happened, but we know us. Eighteen, twenty, twenty-four, doesn't matter, we are smart. Just have faith. In the meantime, how do you want to spend our anniversary?"

Adrien smirked and raised his eyebrows, Marinette knew that look all too well. She poked his sides, "you know we can't do that! Let our younger selves go at their own pace."

Adrien shrugged, "it was worth a try. Anyways, we don't have a real job right now and no kids." Adrien gave her a mischievous look, "how about we play some Ultimate Mega Strike V?"

Marinette's eyes narrowed at her husband, "you are so on! Let me text my mom really quick."

The clock read eighteen hundred when Marinette suggested Adrien to go with her to dinner and game night with her parents. Adrien was very deprived of basic parental love and throughout the years Tom and Sabine had given that and much more. He quickly jumped at the idea of spending the evening with his in laws. Adrien let Nathalie know he was going to be with Marinette and they went on their way. (A/N: I just had to say as I am writing this sentence I just imagine Nathalie stone faced but the moment they leave just super excited to see him with Mari. Ok Moving on.) They semi-rushed to the bakery to avoid being spotted, but alas their luck had run out. "Adrien! Mari!" Marinette recognized that voice a mile away. Alya was dragging her boyfriend and walking to her friends. Once she reached them Marinette noticed both her friends seemed off. Both Adrien and she knew why but played it off. "What are you two doing together?" Alya's eyes fell on their hands and winked at Mari while Nino did the same to Adrien with a slightly audible dude.

Both Adrien and Marinette laughed nervously, "I invited Adrien to game night with my parents."

Nino put his hands on Alya's shoulders, "come on Alya let's leave the lovebirds." No matter how old they got their friends teasing always managed to get the couple looking like tomatoes.

Sabine and Tom greeted Adrien as warm as always. He could tell they had just made dinner. He had a chef at the mansion, but nothing could ever compare to Sabine's cooking. Tom put an arm around Adrien's shoulder, "how have you been son?"

Every time Tom called Adrien son he couldn't help to give him a huge smile. "Thank you for having me tonight. I have been good. How about yourself?"

"Everything is good. It is nice to have you around," Tom and Adrien made their way to help the girls set up for dinner.

The night was filled with laughter and love. Tom and Sabine knew this was one of many first to come. Sabine called Nathalie to let her know Adrien would be spending the night. They looked over the two teens who had fallen asleep on each other. "Takes you back doesn't it," Sabine looked softly at her husband and made their way to bed.


	7. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. Let me start off with I am so sorry it has taken me so long to upload this chapter. I have been in the middle of a bunch of exams as well as double shifting at my job. I would have posted it sooner, however, I absolutely hated what I had written. I literally threw everything away multiple times. Only one of those old drafts is still on my computer. Also, comments make me really happy and motivated to write so if you could do that it would be awesome!!! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Part 7

"You will not believe what some of these college students in at that university do!" Alya recounted her experience during her study abroad semester. "They have this weird ritual when they get their class ring. So, the ring is a big deal over there. Once they receive it they drop it in a pitcher of beer and then chug as fast as they can. So many people throw up. It was insane." Adrien and Nino came back in with all the stuff Nino needed, calling the attention of the three girls sitting down.

"Alright, that should be it. I should have it ready in an hour, but remember it still has to sit for 24hrs." Nino began setting up first grabbing what looked like a jar filled with cinnamon sticks.

Marinette worried over Adrien. Their friends didn't want to say what had happened to Gabriel, but they assured him he is well. Chloe stood up after glancing at her phone. "I need to head out. I promised Madeline to help her finish fixing up the nursery today. Sasha is almost here, and we want to be ready," Chloe glowed as she spoke. Alya's hand went over her heart with a soft face. "I will be back tomorrow morning. Adieu," Chloe blew a kiss at the group and walked out.

Alya stood up shortly after, "I need to go too. I have deadlines to meet. Thankfully, Nora was free to watch the boys. This school break couldn't've come at a worse timing. I will see you later. Alya hugged Marinette, "Au revoir."

"This is going to smell really strong. You might want to go to a different room. Can I open the windows?" Nino looked up from what seemed a cauldron.

"Yeah, whatever you need. I guess we'll be around if you need anything let Amanda know," Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and walked outside their office.

Once out of earshot of Amanda, Marinette turned to Adrien smiling "how about we explore more of the house?" The hallway filled with Adrien's laughter from looking at his bug bouncing from excitement. Nodding he began to follow her. The hallway led to the living room with a grand piano off to the side. "This is amazing!" Marinette quickly went to touch the quilted couches.

Adrien's eyes didn't leave the piano as he felt himself gravitate towards it. Immediately he went to the left corner and there it was. E.A. in elegant font. He felt his mouth dry and throat tightened as his eyes began to sting. He felt Marinette's arms slip around him. Adrien took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "E.A. Emilie Agreste. The piano belonged to my mother. I hadn't seen this piano since my mother's disappearance. Father had it in her study. A study he kept under lock and key. I never thought I would see it ever again." There was fondness in his voice as he spoke, "Have I ever mentioned the reason I love the piano?" Marinette shook her head as a nostalgic smile formed on Adrien. "My mother used to play the piano with me every day. She taught me piano. I would always change the melody," tears began streaming down his face unable to contain themselves anymore. "Honestly, if it wasn't for my father I would still enjoy the piano tenfold," Adrien grabbed the notes on the piano, "Fur Elise. I wonder why this still here after so many years."

"Daddy are you going to play right now?!" Emma's voice rang through the room from where they had just come from. "Daddy why are you crying?" Emma looked up at Adrien with wide blue eyes and smiled, "I know, I'll sit next to you and play just like you used to with mamie. That always makes you happy when you're sad," Emma caught him by surprise. Marinette couldn't help to smile as she saw the warmness in his eyes. Adrien nodded and removed his glasses to wipe his eyes. Emma lit up and sat on the bench as Adrien sat to her right. The notes were familiar. His chest filled with a warm sensation. Lucky for Adrien had been practicing this song for a while now. Emma began playing the simpler notes on her end, however, she changed some of the notes. This caught Adrien of guard and caused a knot to re-form in his throat. Marinette leaned on the piano as she stared at the love of her life with their future daughter. The sight of them would have stopped her fourteen-year-old heart, but as an eighteen-year-old she simply felt love. Love towards the boy she fell for twice and love for her daughter.

The song ended as Louis walked in holding a device, "mommy I want to play with you." Marinette smiled as the boy walked over. However, internally she couldn't stop her mind racing. She didn't know how to play the piano. The kids were going to find that they weren't their parents. Well they were, but not at the moment. What was she going to do? Her eyes flickered at Adrien for a second, but it wasn't enough for him to notice. Emma had his full undivided attention. Louis handed her the device in his hands while he beamed as he looked up at her. She felt herself relax. Video games, of course. "Oh, can we connect it to the big tv this time?" She could practically see stars in his eyes, his father's eyes, with his hands clenched in front of him.

"Of course, minou," Adrien's heart fluttered as she spoke. This was his future. Louis ran to the tv at the other side of the room.

A brunette woman entered the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, I have finished packing lunch for later. Mrs. Amanda informed me you have plans with the children later. I will be back around 5 o'clock to watch over the kids tonight."

Adrien ransacked his brain for her name. "Thank you, Camille," Marinette smiled sweetly at her. Adrien was glad one of them had remembered her name. The woman nodded and left. "Alright, think you can teach me how to play again," Marinette sat next to their son and ruffled his hair reminding her of Chat Noir's hair.

Louis lit up, "silly mommy, you always forget," he excitedly began explaining to Marinette. The game was a simple platformer and the duo began to play together.

*****************

It was a beautiful sunny day out. Adrien was finishing up strapping in Louis on the booster seat as Marinette was putting the picnic basket in the back of the car. Marinette had made sure to pack extra cookies and Adrien asked her to pack camembert. They had decided on having Marinette drive since she had a lot more experience. Gabriel had only recently and reluctantly allowed Adrien to learn to drive. They set the GPS to the park Nino had recommended before he left. A man in a suit knocked on the window and Marinette lowered the window, "Marinette Adrien, Claude and Faye are ready to go. Are you positive you don't wish Eric to drive?"

Marinette smiled lightly laughing, "Alexander I am positive." Alexander fidgeted slightly clearly uncomfortable. Safety was his number one priority. Every time Adrien or Marinette chose to drive themselves it made him uneasy. However, he knew they were more than capable of staying safe. All members of security knew their secret, but never spoke of it to them. Marinette and Adrien weren't the sneakiest of people. Sometimes it caused all of them to laugh when they would see them 'sneaking out' or the ridiculous excuses they give. One thing they were good at, nevertheless, was hiding how they become superheroes. Being the best bosses they have ever had and at this point practically family, they always worried about them. "Relax Alexander," Marinette petted his arm.

Alexander sighed in defeat and smiled, "very well. Enjoy your afternoon." Alexander walked back into the house closing the doors behind him.

The afternoon past by in a blur. Claude and Faye stayed near by enough to notice them, but not enough to eavesdrop. Adrien and Marinette spent the time talking and laughing as the twins played. Plagg and Tikki imputing every once in while from the picnic basket. They remembered all the signs that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Every day it was Ladybug this Ladybug that. It got even worse when he realized he had fallen for your civilian self. 'Plagg what do I do? I am in love with two different girls. Am I a horrible person? I don't deserve either'," Plagg teased his holder. "So many times after your fight against Dark Owl I wanted to say something, but couldn't because of the damn spell," Plagg grumbled and grabbed another piece of cheese. At some point, Marinette lightly punched Adrien in the arm for all the times he made her worry as Chat. The drive back was a quiet peaceful one. The twins had fallen asleep in the back. Adrien looked at them and smiled. Two wonderful kids and one on the way, he took Marinette's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She smiled as she turned slightly pink.

When they arrived at the house one of the maids, Liliane, was already waiting for them. Quickly she rushed to assist with unloading the car. Marinette handed the keys to Eric. Without waking the twins up, Adrien and Marinette managed to carry them inside and put them in bed for a little longer. Adrien walked downstairs to let Alexander know Eric would be driving Marinette and him to dinner. He was so excited he almost didn't notice Camille, "oh perfect. Camille, would you mind waking the twins up in twenty minutes? They fell asleep in the car after the park. I want them to be able to sleep at night."

"No problem, Mr. Agreste," Camille continued walking.

Amanda had told Marinette she picked up her dress from the dry cleaners for tonight and was hanging in the closet. She walked in the shower and began singing. Hearing Marinette singing made Adrien feel like the luckiest man alive. As soon as she was done she got out to allow Adrien to shower. Adrien was finishing up laying out his outfit, a blue suit with black tie, when she walked out. It hadn't occurred to either one of them that Marinette would have only a towel on. The moment they realized it, both turned completely red. "Sorry," Adrien looked away while he put his hand on his neck. Marinette quickly scampered into the closet. Adrien swallowed hard. A cold shower that's what I need. A very cold shower. He stripped and went in. As he began to shower he noticed the products. Strawberry scented shampoo. He smiled. He was helplessly in love with a girl who made him fall twice.

Marinette was still blushing when she saw the dress. It was a dusty pink cocktail dress with an empire waistline and strap halter neckline. She quickly started on working on her hair and makeup. The dress was thankfully easy to zip up. Adrien knocked letting her know he would be downstairs waiting on her. She found gorgeous gold heels and clutch and was ready to go. Adrien was in the middle of a conversation with Eric when he saw her walking down the stairs. Absolutely sublime. "You never fail to look amazed at her. I hope one day to find someone to look at the way you look at her," Eric's voice brought him back to earth. They told the twins goodnight and headed off. For the rest of the night Adrien couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Adrien kissed Marinette for the millionth time that night. Adrien straighten up as Marinette removed her makeup and a wide grin appeared on his face, "hey, what do you think on going out for a run?" Marinette nodded smiling and rushed to finish up. Once done they held hands with their kwamis floating above them. They nodded at each other, "Plagg" "Tikki" "transforme moi!"

They didn't have to say where to go they already knew. The Eiffel Tower was lit as always. Once they reached the top they sat in their usual spot. "So, new Ladybug outfit. I like it. The black really makes the red pop."

Ladybug tapped his bell. "Ever the charmer, chaton," Ladybug laid her head on her husband's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and they stared off into the night in the city of lights.


	8. Back to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end!!! Really hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I have been editing as much as I can between classes, but exams start again this week so if I don't post it now it will be a while. Enjoy!

Part 8

Adrien shifted on the bed wanting to enjoy the small amount of time he had left before Nathalie woke him up to start his day. He didn't want to open his eyes that would mean he was back in reality. Such a nice dream he had. Marinette and Ladybug being one person, with his bad luck he didn't believe it to be possible. Marinette Agreste. He liked the sound of it. He heard the door open and close. He knew Nathalie was there. He groaned ever so slightly, but immediately stiffen when he heard small giggles coming from the door. Snickers and giggles were becoming louder and closer. He then felt two small bodies land on the bed. "Mommy! Daddy! wake up wake up wake up," Louis and Emma both highly energetic.

Still sleepy, Adrien's smile grew wide. He wasn't dreaming, this is his future. He opened his eyes as a loud groan came from beside him. "Five more minutes maman," Marinette pulled the covers over her. Reaching for his glasses he felt Marinette stiffen and took the covers off relaxing almost instantly. Adrien turned to face his right as the twins settled between their parents. Marinette turned to face her left and placed a kiss on her daughter and son's head. Adrien met Marinette's eyes, "good morning, chaton" Marinette smiled.

Adrien reached towards Marinette and placed a quick kiss on her lips while the two kids giggled. A knock came from the door. Adrien stood up stretching to open the door, but the door slightly cracked when Alya pushed through. "Morning! The kids really wanted to be the ones to wake you up." Alya walked in with Nino trailing behind. Marinette sat up as Alya sat next to her.

Nino stood talking by the door to the still half dazed Adrien, "sorry dude. I told her to wait, but you know how it is with Alya. We can never keep her away from her best friend so she encouraged the kiddos."

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," heels hit against the flooring behind them. Chloe walked up the stairs behind the two best friends on the phone. "Well you can tell Lance and everyone in the PR department to fix it. My wife is having one of her last doctor's appointments before the baby comes. If I miss it because of goddamn ineptitude and I have to go in I will make hell look like a freaking paradise. Fix it!" At the top of the stairs Chloe hung up, rubbed her temples and sighed.

A whistle escaped from Nino. "Damn Chlo. I haven't seen you this worked up in while. What the fuck happened?"

"Nino! Language!" Alya glared as she and Marinette covered the twin's ears. Nino flinched as he remembered the twins. Marinette ushered the kids to go play down stairs.

Chloe got closer to the room still rubbing her head "it has been a rough few days. Between the pregnancy and the fall lines com…ing…" Chloe trailed once inside the room. Shooting up straight then doubling over she began to laugh.

Marinette and Adrien glanced quickly at their best friend then back at Chloe. "Okay she has officially lost it," Alya deadpanned.

Attempting to hold in her laughter, Chloe began "you don't understand. Fashion week is coming up soon after everything for the fall lines has been approved and produced," then pointing at Marinette and Adrien, "you two cancelled your meetings from yesterday. If I recall correctly earlier this week our timeline's Mari and Adrikins had said and let me start with Mari. I quote 'if the meeting with the textiles doesn't go as planned it will put us in an even tighter time crunch delaying everything by a week.' Then there was Adrikins," she looked directly at Adrien, "you may not be as involved in the designing portion, but you are in the business side and I quote again, 'the board has been at a standstill with who to promote. We need to decide tomorrow on the plans or else nothing will get done. Four weeks Chlo, Four weeks, if the Milan branch decision isn't made that's how long I will be away from my family.'"

Marinette and Adrien stood in shock. "Why didn't Amanda tell us?!"

"She didn't tell you because you two never say how important meetings are in case they need to be rescheduled because of an emergency," motioning to the two of them again Chloe continued, "exhibit A."

Marinette fell back on the bed. "I can only imagine this timeline's me freaking out."

"Knowing you, she is more freaked out about the kids. Then Adrien will be there to calm you down to the point you forget the world exist. Reality is going to hit them hard when they return. It wouldn't surprise me if they forgot about everything and are just enjoying the past."

Marinette felt her stomach twist and turn similar to the day before. "Oh god!" She ripped the blanket off and ran to the restroom.

**********************

Everyone had gathered back in the office. "Hey Mari, can I talk to you really quick?" Marinette followed Nino outside the office. He looked at Amanda unsure. Mari asked Amanda to give them privacy. Once out of sight Nino exhaled. "Mari, I have a favor to ask. If there is anything you remember please let it be this conversation. Adrien will go through a horrible patch. His father reason for leaving will be a in the middle of it."

"Nino please you have to tell me why. Why is that asshole of a father always in the middle of his pain! Adrien is a sweetheart. How dare he hurt him?"

Nino closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't tell you why. We explained yesterday, but Marinette it is going to be really bad and hard on him and your relationship," Nino motioned to the house. "This everything you have seen is because you. You created this future. I have no idea where Adrien would be now if you weren't at his side. I beg of you," Nino's voice wavered. "Mari, he is my best friend. I saw everything the nights he got into bar fights, the alcoholism, the anger, the tears, and the pain. He will hurt so please protect him."

"I love him Nino. I would give my life for him. What should I do?"

"Just be patient with him. Be there and reassure him. He's going to go through a lot."

"Nino I can promise you I will be there for him no matter what."

Nino relaxed and motioned towards the office. "Don't forget cheese me as soon as you get back. You owe me. I remember freaking out and going straight to Master Fu with Tikki. I demand at least three wheels of camembert," Plagg was floating around Adrien.

"Hey Plagg, look over there," Trixx pointed towards the corner. "Do you see what I see?" Trixx seemed on the verge of laughing. Everyone followed Plagg's eyes but saw nothing.

A drooling Plagg couldn't stop looking towards the location he was pointed to. "So… much…camembert," he zoomed towards the corner, but stopped half way by Trixx laughter.

"Never gets old," the little kwami laughed.

Plagg's eyes narrowed, "I will end you," he raised his paw. Adrien quickly grabbed his kwami and covered his mouth. Resulting in Plagg biting his finger to release. "You live another day mutt." Snickering came from the remaining kwamis, "sugar cube, you hurt, me."

"Alright, it's time to say goodbye to the young dorks," Chloe, Alya, and Nino along with the kwamis said their goodbyes.

"So, we just drink this and wake up in our timeline, yes?" Marinette raised an eyebrow quizzically to the orange liquid in her hand as she sat down next to Adrien.

"That is correct. I had Wayzz make sure everything was perfect," Nino with Alya at his arm her head resting on his shoulder. Chloe had her arms crossed as she smiled. Adrien and Marinette took a deep breath before swallowing the thick sweet liquid. They felt their vision get blurry as everything went blank.

********************************

Adrien felt light shining on his closed eyes. As he opened them he saw a familiar sight. The Dupain-Cheng living room. The smell of fresh croissants filled the air. He wondered what their future selves had been up to. He noticed Marinette curled up next to him. He held her a little closer as she began to stir a little. "I was beginning to wonder when you two were going to wake up," Adrien was startled to see Sabine in the kitchen. "Come eat breakfast. I'm sure Marinette will be up soon," she poured coffee into a mug and motioned him towards a chair. Adrien could get used to this.

*******************************

"Dupain-Cheng!" "Agreste!"

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee stood in the alley slapped jawed as they pointed at Marinette and Adrien. "You were right this is pretty funny. Well future you," Adrien stood arms cross with a very Chat smirk as Marinette giggled.

"Well, if you ask me it was about time," Plagg continued to chew on his cheese.

"I am so glad you're ok, Marinette," Tikki hugged her holder's cheek.

"Thank you for bringing our kwamis here safely from Master Fu's. We also know who you are under the mask. It's okay if you want to de-transform," Marinette pointed out.

The three heroes dropped their transformation.

"Chloe!"

"Alya!"

"Nino!"

This time Marinette and Adrien couldn't hold it in anymore and doubled over laughing. Nino gave Alya a small smile, "I actually knew you were Rena. I accidently saw you de-transform." A small 'huh' escaped Alya's lips.

"Anyways, we need to get to the matter at hand. Hour Glass, where are we on that?" Marinette and the rest transformed and began planning.

****************************************

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir stood by the young girl who had been Hour Glass. The team's miraculous were all beeping. They leaped back on a roof top. Queen Bee was about to speak up before Ladybug spoke, "let's meet back at the bakery once were no longer transformed and we'll explain everything."

Once in at the bakery they went up to the balcony with the snacks Tom insisted they take. "I don't get it. We literally saw you two yesterday after talking with Master Fu. You did seem closer than usual though," Alya bit her cookie.

"Yeah, that wasn't us per say. I mean it was older us. At least that is what I am guessing considering Adrien woke up here."

"I'm glad I succeed as a Guardian. By the way what do you two remember from the future?"

"I only remember parts of conversations. Everything is a little muddy. The thing I remember clear as day was playing the piano with my daughter and Mari playing video games with our son."

"Same here," and the promise I made to Nino, Marinette added quietly.

"You're pretty quiet Chloe. I would've thought you would be blowing up at hearing them having kids," Alya noted.

Chloe sighed, "Marinette scarified herself without even knowing who I was. For once I didn't feel unlovable. By the way Dupain-Cheng you are an idiot. Another reason I am not upset is because I have sort of been seeing someone in secret." Chloe averted her eyes and gave a shaky laugh.

"So, who is the lucky guy?" Adrien nudged her teasing.

"More like lucky girl," Chloe turned red for once, "her name is Madeline."

For the rest of the day the friends stayed talking growing a bond that none of them would have expected a week ago. Alya was the last to leave, but not before asking if she could confirm LadyNoir on the Ladyblog. Adrien and Marinette were left alone on her balcony. Adrien grabbed her hand kissing her knuckles. "Marinette, will you go out with me on a date? I know how our future looks, but I still woo you if my lady will let me."

"I would love to go on a date with you, Chaton." Adrien leaned in for kiss meeting Marinette halfway. Marinette pulled away giving out a small giggle, "want to race to the Eiffel tower?"

"You're on!"

 

Bonus:

Future

"Welcome back dorks," Chloe sat across Adrien and Marinette. "So, did you enjoy your little vacation?"

"Well I saw my father again. As strange as it sounds I miss him. I wish things would have worked out different." Adrien felt a reassurance squeeze from Marinette. "We also ran into you when you were younger, well not Chloe."

"I don't remember," Alya touched her chin thinking hard.

"Anyways. Welcome to the next few weeks of hell for you two," Chloe snickered at the confused looks she received. "Ha! I was right you two forgot! Adrien have a fun month in Milan. Mari textiles are a bitch." The two paled in realization.


End file.
